Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 12
The Reason Super High School-Level Bad Luck Attracted Super High School-Level Murder, Super High School-Level Execution and Super High School-Level Despair (超高校級の不運が超高校級の殺人と超高校級の処刑と超高校級の絶望を引き寄せた理由) is the twelfth episode of Danganronpa: The Animation, the anime adaptation of the video game Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Summary Naegi no longer questions whether the principal is the mastermind, but if it isn't him, who could it be? He finds the principal's digital notebook, which allows him to find clues that will be imperative in the upcoming trial. Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 12/Image Gallery' Plot Monokuma has decided to make the last class trial in which the survivors have to solve the high school's mysteries, including the culprit of Mukuro Ikusaba's death. Monokuma announces in the beginning of the episode that he is now unlocking all rooms in the school, including the Private Room of the Headmaster, Kyoko's Father. Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi go inside the private room. Inside, there is a computer, on which Kyoko has gotten previous vague information on Ultimate Despair. On this computer, there is a password box, but what it is for, they do not know. Kyoko mentions that she has tried countless different answers for the puzzle that is the password code to no success. Makoto, however, gets an idea he is sure Kyoko did not think of. He types 'Kyouko', Kyoko's first name, and is successful, opening a secret door that was hidden in the wall. Makoto and Kyoko go inside this newly revealed secret room, only to come across a brightly colored package on a table. Despite Kyoko's warning that it is most likely something unpleasant, Makoto opens the gift box to find a human skeleton, assumed to be that of the Headmaster. Along with the remains, there is an ID card, presumably belonging to the headmaster. Also in the room, Kyoko comes across a picture of her father and herself when she was younger, and find a memory card of some sort taped on the backside of the frame. Kyoko and Makoto go to the lab in which they watched those first motive video clips way back in Episode 01, and put on the card. The only file on it is a video file, and it turns out to be a file of each student being interviewed by the Headmaster, agreeing to stay locked in the school for life. As soon as the video gets to Junko Enoshima, however, Monokuma cuts the power, frying the chip and saying that it was a power outage of some sorts. After the video incident, Kyoko asks to be left alone, so Makoto leaves her and goes to investigate on his own, going to the locker room on the second floor. Using the ID card he found in the secret room, he unlocks two lockers there, one having notebooks full of class notes that belong to Yasuhiro Hagakure, and the other solely containing a journal of Kyoko's. Later, Makoto goes up to the fifth floor and into the Biology Lab, which is now unlocked. There he finds a passed out Touko Fukawa, who wakes up as Genocider Sho. They then both observe that there are only nine bodies as opposed to what they believe should be ten in the Lab's morgue storage, one of them being Mukuro Ikusaba. Genocider Sho also notices that Mukuro was stabbed multiple times through her body. Sho then leaves to go find Byakuya Togami. Once she leaves, Monokuma slips each student a picture containing every other student besides them in it as a 'special hint'. Not too long after, the Final Trial begins, this time Monokuma is instead taking part in the trial as opposed to just observing. The trial starts off with accusations from Hiro that everyone is aiding the mastermind besides himself, as he assumed from the picture having everyone but himself in it. The group comes to a conclusion that it was just a trick on the Mastermind's behalf to get them all against each other. However, Makoto points out that the photos are not fake, with his back up evidence being the video file from the memory card. He concludes that not only do they all have amnesia, but it is most likely that they all had their memories stolen from the mastermind. Monokuma confirms this and then directs the trial back to the main point- Mukuro Ikasaba's death and the culprit. Pulling many clues together, including the stab wounds, lack of a tenth body in the Morgue, Junko's face being hidden in all the pictures, and Monokuma's cutting off of the video once it got to Junko, Makoto realizes that the mastermind is none other than Junko Enoshima. Junko then appears in a screen of smoke, telling the remaining students that she and Mukuro were twins, and laughing menacingly as the episode ends. Cast Opening & Ending This episode features no opening theme. Instead, the opening and ending credits (with the music track also playing) are displayed over the episode itself. Reference Navigation ro:Episodul 12 Category:Danganronpa: The Animation Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed